Wendy And Bebe Kill Kenny
by Roxius
Summary: The premise in a nutshell: Wendy and Bebe are making out, Kenny finds them, he dies of blood loss, and Kyle and Stan run in to deliver their famous dialogue, only to realize that Wendy and Bebe were making out. Wendy X Bebe. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.

A/N: Wendy X Bebe AND Kenny watches them together for his own perverted desires...and it kills him.

Random note: I wonder why I feature Stan X Kyle alot as a 'background pairing'; I am not even a fan of Stan X Kyle, but I seem to incorporate it into all of my SP fics, which aren't many to begin with...because of all the subtext in the show, I suppose...

This takes place when they're older, too. It's also very short, so please forgive me...

* * *

Wendy shuddered as she felt Bebe's cold hand slid up her shirt, and clench tightly onto her left breast. The two girls were outside in the back lot of the school, trying to 'make up for lost time'. They had been secretly seeing each other for a while now, and Wendy still didn't have the heart to break the news to Stan. Although, Bebe wasn't about to let that damn fool Stan keep her from fulfilling her sexual urges.

Bebe closed her eyes as she led a trail of kisses up along Wendy's neck, until it finally met with the raven-haired girl's lips. Wendy let out a soft moan, and her beret toppled off her head and plopped onto the floor, where it was soon forgotten. Pressing her body up against the brick wall, Wendy tried to keep dominance in the passionate twisting of tongues, but she was beginning to lose her control.

'Augh...she's...really damn good at kissing...how am I supposed to beat her? Damn bitch...' Wendy had to admit.

"Mmm...Wendy...you taste so good...my sweet little cherry..." Bebe purred, licking her lips seductively as she got a breath of air. The blonde ran her fingers through Wendy's silky hair, and gently nipped the very tip of Wendy's nose, much to the other girl's distress. Bebe was as playful and assertive as ever, Wendy dully noted.

"C-C'mon, Bebe...you really need...to stop doing this...when we're outside like this..." Wendy pointed out, "We...we could get caught...and then...and then we'll get in so much trouble..."

"Oh, please," Bebe chuckled, "Who's gonna see us...?"

Suddenly, before Wendy could answer, the two girls heard the sound of a can hitting the floor, and they looked over...to see Kenny McCormick staring straight back at them with wide eyes. A soup can laid at his feet, which he had apparently just stolen out of the trash for his family.

Wendy remained silent. 'Oh fuck...'

Bebe remained silent. 'Oh shit...'

Kenny, however, began to shake violently, and his entire face became as red as a tomato. 'Oh yeah...'

Wendy gasped. "W...What's wrong with him?!!"

"I...I dunno..." Bebe replied nervously.

Then, without warning, a huge burst of blood spewed out of Kenny's nose, sending the poor boy sprawling to the ground. He spun around in a daze as the blood continued to flew everywhere, drenching the walls, the ground and even the two girls in the crimson liquid. After a minute, Kenny finally came to a stop, and collapsed onto the floor. His skin now a milky-white pale, poor Kenny twitched violently a few times before he became completely still. Kenny had just died of massive blood loss.

"Uh..." Neither Wendy nor Bebe were sure what to say at this point.

Suddenly, Kyle and Stan rushed onto the scene, as if on cue.

"OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KENNY!!!" Kyle screamed in horror.

"YOU BASTARDS!!!" Stan cried out, shaking his fists in fury, but he immediately froze up upon realizing what was going on in front of him. Wendy quickly pulled Bebe's arm out of her jacket, and took a few steps away from her, as if hoping to make it seem like they weren't just making out passionately.

'Fuuuuuck...' Wendy blushed beet-red, and picked up her beret, hiding her face behind it. Bebe, however, smirked to herself, glad that now they no longer needed to worry about telling Stan anymore.

Stan was aghast. "W...Wendy...?!"

Kyle sighed, and gave his friend a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Too bad, dude...looks like your girlfriend would much rather be with another woman than with you...oh, wait, that's something only a fatass bastard like Cartman would say...sorry I said that..."

"Uh...uh-huh..." Stan numbly nodded his head, not really hearing anything else except the sound of his own heart shattering in two.

By now, everyone had totally forgotten about poor Kenny's corpse...


End file.
